


"I've Fallen For You"

by Jinxy_Pinky



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Crazy, Drug Use, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Major Character Undeath, Sexual Tension, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy_Pinky/pseuds/Jinxy_Pinky
Summary: Wesker is losing his mind because of one Redfield and He can no longer control himself anymore.He wants her.All to Himself.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Wesker's First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok So, this is my first story I've posted here. I hope y'all like it. 
> 
> P.s mind my bad writing

\------------------------------

1997 November 20 - Before the Raccoon City incident

\------------

It was a late Friday night when Wesker was working on some documents chef iron’s gave him. “ I fucking hate this.” He thought to himself “Every fucking time with this guy.” Wesker hated iron’s, not for being a total ass but because iron’s kept giving him more work to do even though he should’ve been home sleeping. “A little more, then I can finally go home.”

Meanwhile, across from his office, Chris Redfield was working over-time because he made the decision to piss off Wesker during lunch today.  
“Fucking Chris, serves him right to act stupid in front of everyone.” Wesker smirked devilishly while he glanced at the frustrated man Who was going through more paperwork.  
“Fuck you Wesker.” Chris silently muttered to himself.

Wesker finally finished off the rest of the documents, as he sat there feeling completed. He looked across the room and noticed that Chris was no longer at his desk “What the hell?” Wesker stood up before he walked over to Chris‘s desk. “He hasn’t even finished his work, where the hell did he go?”  
Wesker walked out of the office while he looked around the empty station. “Where did he go..?” Then suddenly he could hear a faint voice coming from outside. “Why are you here!?”

Wesker listened carefully.

“I was worried, you said you would be home at 9pm. It’s 2 am Chris Redfield!” It was a woman who was arguing with Chris.

Wesker continued to eavesdrop.

“I’m sorry but I was held back because of my work, just go back home Claire.”

So her name is “Claire”, She must be Chris’s girlfriend. Wesker thought to himself. “No Chris you should not be working at this hour, you should be sleeping!” She argued.

Chris sighed in annoyance as Claire continued on. “Move Chris! I’m going to have a little talk with this boss of yours.”  
“Claire wait! Don’t!” Chris exclaimed.  
The woman walked inside the building as she instantly noticed Wesker, who was standing at the top of the stairs, still eavesdropping.

“Are you Chris’s boss?” Claire asked with anger and frustration.

She was an “interesting” character from first glance. Her hair was a dark amber, her shape was as if the gods shaped her. The woman’s eyes were as if I was watching two oceans battling with each other. She was absolutely gorgeous. “Lucky Chris.” Wesker silently muttered under his breath.

“What did you say?” Claire narrowed her eyes at the male while he cleared his throat.

“I said yes, I’m Chris’s boss and who are you?”

“I’m Claire, Claire Redfield. You and I need to have a word.” She demanded impatiently.

“Oh, She’s related to him. Well that explains her temper, it’s just like Chris’s.” Wesker thought to himself before smirking. He walked down the stairs to Claire. “And what would that be?”

Chris interrupted by stepping between them. “Wesker, let me deal with her.” Wesker raised an eyebrow before glancing at Claire then back at Chris. “Let the woman speak Chris.”

Claire looked up at the tall blond before gulping, her anger slightly easing as she gulped. “Well sir..” Claire huffed. “Chris shouldn't be working at this time of hour, he should be sleeping at home so that he can rest up and have no issues during work.”

Wesker stared silently at Claire before placing his hand over his face.

“Oh shit.” Chris thought to himself.

Then something very unexpected happened, he laughed and he continued to chuckle which made Chris very uncomfortable.

“What’s happening?” Chris thought as Wesker kept laughing.

Suddenly Wesker stopped laughing and removed his hand from his face. “Alright you can go home Chris and take this feisty woman with you.”

Claire blushed before slightly grinning but as for Chris, he was dumbfounded.

“Thank you sir!” Claire said before suddenly hugging Wesker.

Chris immediately panicked as he stared at Wesker’s face, searching for any emotion but the male just looked surprised from Claire’s hug.

“Uh..Claire.” Chris said in a warning tone. Claire released Wesker and looked at Chris. “Uh what?” She asked, standing beside the tall blonde.

“Please don’t hug him..”

“Why not, I’m just happy that he said it’s okay for you to go home, can’t I hug him for being an understanding person?”

Wesker chuckled at Claire’s response before yawning and rubbing his eyes. “You two are funny, go home and rest. It’s late and I still have work to do.”

The siblings left the building, leaving Wesker alone. He returned to his desk and completed a few graphs and paperwork before he left the building to go home.

\---------------------------------

It was midnight when he had woken up from a strange dream. Covered in sweat, he got out of bed before he sluggishly made his way to the bathroom. As he reached the stone sink, he turned the valve and splashed his face with cool water. "Ahhggg......" he groaned out softly.

He then grabbed his velvety towel that was right next to him, wiping down the leftover water droplets down his chin. He stayed silent for a moment, staring at himself in his mirror. "Why her...?” He thought.  
Wesker had dreamt about Chris's sister again because ever since meeting her for the first time, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to see her in her full form, as he took time to plant little kisses on her neck.

He instantly shook the thought out of his head.

"...God, fucking get out of my head!..”

Yelling angrily, Wesker pounded his fist on the sink. Leaving a small crack on the side. "Shit..." He rubbed the bottom of his hand, noticing that a piece of stone was lodged into his hand and he sighed in defeat.  
Ignoring the stinging sensation in his hand, he looked at the mirror again. Staring at himself intensely. "Jesus Christ, get a grip of yourself Wesker! She's fucking 18, God Damnit...." He said looking away from the mirror again.

Wesker left the bathroom, stumbling his way back to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed the back of his head trying to relax himself but as soon as he laid his head on the pillow, Claire's face kept popping up in his head, as the voices in his head overwhelmed him.

There was no denying it, he was obsessed with her.

"Get out of my head!“

A man trying with all his power to forget a simple woman like her.

"Get out!..."

It’s disgusting isn't? for him to just keep her to himself.

"... No! It's not like that!.."

Oh really? Then what is it then? you want her, do ya?

"Yes, yes I want her! ...."

\------

He yelled out frustrated.

The voices in his head slowly vanished, making him snap out of his trance. He looked down at his hand noticing a trail of blood dripping at the ends of his fingertips.

"Red..." That was the first thought that popped up in his head, he grabbed a cloth from his dresser wiping his hand with it, cleaning the trail of red that dribbled down his hand to his pinky.

"Claire..." Was the second thought that popped up in his head.

He laid down back on his bed, looking up to the pale grey ceiling. Placing his hand on his forehead as he slowly rubbed it. Then he laid his hand on his chest, feeling that his heartbeat was beating at a fast pace.

He closed his eyes, falling asleep once again.

\----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya All, so .... if you guys were wondering how on earth I typed all this in one day, well that's because i've already typed it up before. i started this series back in june of 2019 .... and Well, i wanted to post this series on here as well since its a great place. 
> 
> Here's the page were all my work goes to.
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/resident-evil/page/user/degdegmiss-reddegdeg/VXde_g5CjfPpkGNdV5j6W4r0xB0Pm8lNea
> 
> Peace Out Dudes <3


	2. Christmas greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker gets invited to a Christmas party. What could go wrong? );3

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

1997 December 24 - Christmas Day in Raccoon City

*Claire’s Side of the story*

Claire was waiting patiently in the police department for her brother, she sat on one of the benches. “ ... *She sighed* ...Come on Chris” Claire muttered impatiently as she looked down at her watch. She sat there quietly before noticing someone familiar walking down the staircase, it was Chris’s Captain. Claire couldn’t help but stare at the tall man as he walked down the stairs at a slow pace. ‘Huh... I wonder what he’s doing for Christmas?’ She thought to herself.

“…Hey Claire!” She snapped out of the thought as she looked up to be greeted by her brother. “Oh, hey Chris ... “ She smiled at him brightly. “…Ready to go?” Chris said wanting to get out of this place. Claire nodded at her brother before standing up and walking towards the entrance. “Uh… Hey Chris?” Claire said trying to gain her brothers attention. “ … Yeah? What’s up?” Chris responded with a tired tone. “What’s your Captain doing for Christmas?” She asked curiously as Chris raised his brow in confusion. “...Why do you want to know?” he asked slightly concerned.

Claire blinked a couple of times as she rubbed the back of her head. “Oh… I was just wondering…” She mumbled, not wanting to sound weird. “...Hmm Well I’m not sure, he hasn’t mentioned anything to me.” Chris said while shrugging his shoulders. Claire looked back to the Captain before staying still, she turned and walked away from Chris. “Hey… Claire? What are you doing? ...” Chris turned around, looking at his younger sister with a questionable glance. “…Uhm nothing, I just want to ask your Captain something.” She said as she walked towards the captain, leaving her brother stunned. Chris stood in place as he gritted his teeth in annoyance. “Claire ...Come on *He sighed*… “ Claire ignored Chris while she walked towards the tall man. He looked like he wasn’t busy, just reading something that he held in his hand. “Uh … Hi there” She said as the blonde glanced up from his papers and looked down at her. 

“Hm? ...” He hummed in response, wondering who was talking to him.

“Hey! Remember me?” Claire said with a cheerful tone. Wesker’s response to her was a slight glare with a small grunt of annoyance. “...Umm sir?” Claire mumbled while raising her eyebrow. “Yes, it’s Claire, right? …” Wesker finally replied back, breaking the silence between them. “Yeah! ... Wow, I’m surprised that you remember me …” She said astounded as she placed a hand on her hip. “… I’m a man with a good memory, now tell me… What is it you want? “ Wesker said with a small smile and a raised brow. “I wanted to know if you’re doing anything for Christmas?” She asked with a smile. Both of Wesker’s brows went up in shock.

“...I Uh, * He coughed* No, Uhm no I don’t have anything planned …” Claire felt bad for the blonde male, she frowned.

“Really? No family or anything? ...” She watched as Wesker sighed deeply. He hesitated before replying. “… Nope, no family or anything…” Claire couldn’t help but pity the man. She rubbed the back of her neck before clearing her throat. “... Oh ...Well, I wanted to ask if you would like to come over for dinner tomorrow night. Jill, Barry, Rebecca and even Forest will be there… since it’s Christmas.” She asked hoping the blonde might say yes. Claire watched him rub his chin as he continued to stare down at her. “Hm … Maybe.” He finally replied, crossing his arms while looking at Claire with an intense gaze.

“… Alright, I’m fine with that answer.” Claire responded, accepting Wesker’s answer.

“CLAIRE! Could you hurry up!? We have Christmas shopping to do!” Chris shouted out as Claire huffed softly in frustration. “... Alright! Alright! I’ll be there now!” She called back to her annoying brother. “Well, I’m off ... Chris is panicking about the dinner and wants me to help him with Christmas shopping.” Claire sighed softly. “… Alright, I’ll see you around Claire.” Albert chuckled softly as he caught Claire’s smile before watching her walk to her brother and leave the building.

——————————————————

1997 December 25 - Christmas Eve in Raccoon City

*Chris’s side of the story*

“Ugh! Claire! Where is all the dips!? …I can’t find them!” Chris yelled grumpily as Claire walked in holding a block of cheese. “Bottom self on the right... Jesus Chris, you’re blind as a bat…” She huffed before walking away. “Oh...” Chris felt stupid for asking. “Uhm… Thank you …” He grabbed all the dips from the fridge and opened them all, placing each one on a platter.

“Claire! Have you finished cutting up the appetisers!? …” 

“Almost!” Claire called back, shaking her head at her brother’s impatience. “… Come on Claire. Everyone is going to be here in an hour!” Chris muttered in response.

———

One Hour later

———

Both siblings sighed exhausted as they both slumped down on the couch. “Thank God… Everything is done ...” Claire said relieved and tired. “Not really *Chris sighed* We still have everyone to deal with.” He mumbled, feeling like he should have just asked Jill to plan the party instead.

A moment of silence was shared between the two before they heard someone knocking at the door. “Well it’s time... You ready?” Chris said looking towards his sister. “As ready as I’ll ever be…” Claire said softly as Chris smiled at her words. He stood up and headed towards the door, Chris opened the door to be greeted by Jill.

—————

Sometime later

—————

Chris laughed happily as he listened to one of Barry’s stories, he looked around at all the happy faces of the people who arrived. Jill, Rebecca and Claire were chatting, meanwhile Forest was stuffing his face with all the food he could find. “Forest! ... Bloody hell man! Dinner hasn’t even started …” Forest turned his head towards the male, making Chris laugh from the amount of food that was stuffed in his cheeks. “... Wahh? ...Um Jumt Hunmgry ..” Forest replied in a slur. Everyone started laughing at Forest, which made him put the food down and cross his arms. Everyone’s laughing was soon interrupted by a knock at the door. Chris blinked a couple of times, then lifted a brow in confusion. “Strange, everyone’s here.” Chris said looking at everyone.

Instantly he noticed Claire’s eyes light up as she quickly headed for the door. “Claire…?” Chris said in confusion. “What…? I just invited an extra person” She hummed before disappearing to the door. Everyone glanced at each other, wondering who was this mysterious ‘other guest’ was. Jill looked at Chris with a questioning look as he shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t look at me, I have no idea who it is …” Some time passed, Claire finally arriving with the unexpected guest. Chris’s eyes widened in shock as he froze. 

It was his Captain. 

In fact, by the looks of it, everyone in the room was shocked to see Wesker here.

Chris looked over to Claire, she just smiled as if she was an innocent child that didn’t steal cookies from the cookie jar. “Everyone, I decided to invite Wesker over for dinner since he didn’t have any plans for Christmas” She said in a sweet tone. “… Oh, well that’s kind of you Claire.” Jill muttered as Chris bit down on his tongue.

——————————————————

*Wesker’s side of the story*

‘Why did I agree to this…’ Wesker thought to himself as he looked down at everyone through his shades. ‘Maybe Because you wanted to see Claire again…’ Said a blunt voice in his head. ‘… Or maybe, you wanted something more.’ The voice said slowly, seemingly mocking the man.

“ .. Shut up.” Albert mumbled as his attention from the voice slipped, looking towards everyone in the room. “Indeed, I was just as shocked as you are Mr Redfield.” He said in a joking manner, chuckling lightly. “…Oh.” Chris laughed, slightly nervous.

“Well then, what’s for dinner? ...” Wesker asked curiously, his stomach growling softly. “Uh It’s a roast turkey with roast vegetables...” Chris replied, looking at the tall man. “Sounds delicious, in that case I can’t wait then ...” Albert said, softly smiling at the young man, which Chris found surprising, since the captain never smiled.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I have a reason why I haven't been posting for the passed ...... 5 Months!? .... Jesus, didn't realise it's been that long :T .... anyway, reason behind why I haven't been posting is ..... I forgot my password. ._. but lucky, i've remembered to save it this time. XD. 
> 
> Anyway, Sends lots of love to those who are enjoying this. <3


	3. Wolf in sheep's clothing

Wesker's side of the story

‘God, look at her …’ The voice in Wesker's head said, he couldn't help but listen to it and stare in the direction of Claire. ‘She can be all yours if you listen to me.’ The voice said darkly. "… No." Wesker mumbled under his breath. "Hey, Wesker ..." Claire said softly as Albert snapped back into reality, looking at her." .. Oh, Claire ... " he replied back.

"...Are you enjoying the party…?" Claire asked innocently. "Well, in all honesty… It's okay." He shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of the cheap tasting beer. "Wha?! ...Really!? Well, is there anything else I can do to make you happy?" Wesker froze from those words. ‘Anything else I can do to make you happy?’ Those words repeated in his head countless times.

"Albert…?" Claire said, gazing up at the male.

Wesker once again, snapped from his trance and stared down at the young woman. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts ...No, it's fine" "Oh, alright then, well... Dinner is going to start soon." Albert watched Claire walk away. "Wait, Claire ..." Albert said in a low husky voice, moving closer towards her. He watched as she turned around. 

“Huh…?” she faced with a brow raised.

Albert frowned. ‘What am I doing? I can't just ask if she wants to fuck me.’ He needed to say something, anything that would make him trustworthy. "Claire! ...Dinners Ready! Come and help me!" They heard Chris's voice yell out for his sister. "Yeah alright! …I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled back. "Anyway, what were you going to say?" Claire turned to Albert awaiting his answer. "Um, it's nothing… You should probably go help your brother ..." Being a bit blunt, he rubbed the top of his head.

" …Oh, umm ... Alright" Claire hummed in response before she walked away, Albert watching her figure before she disappeared.

‘Well, nice going.’ The voice said in his head. "… Hmm, fuck off." Albert mumbled to himself.

\-----------

Sometime later after dinner

\-----------

Chris's side of the story

"...God, I hate my sister sometimes..." Chris said bluntly while taking a sip from his beer can.

"Why is that? ...I thought you guys had a good relationship." Barry asked, wondering what he meant. Chris and Barry were sitting outside, drinking beer and relaxing while trying to avoid the crowd inside.

"Don't get me wrong, I do love her but when she invited The Captain over, I got so angry because she didn’t tell me that he was invited. Damn… I'm so glad we bought extra food because I would have lost it if we didn’t have enough.” He took another gulp of his drink. Barry hummed. “Hmm…” "What…?" Chris looked over towards Barry, seeing him take a sip from his beer can. "I find it funny how the Captain even decided to come... The man is a loner, he never attends dinner parties." Chris lifted a brow at Barry's words.

"...What do you mean?" Chris asked once more, wondering where the topic was going.

"Captain doesn't like attending at parties or celebrations. He told me himself but when Claire asks him, he's like sure… Isn't that strange?" Barry looked toward Chris. ‘Isn't that strange?’ Chris's mind repeated those words. Barry's right, it seemed off for Wesker to do those type of things. In he's opinion, Wesker was the type of person who would rather stay home and drink expensive scotch.

"Chris…?" The male blinked as he glanced back at Barry.

"Ye-yeah? ...What? ..." Chris stared back with a confusing look. Barry chuckled. "You alright? You're spacing out on me here..." 

"I'm fine, was just thinking of something..." He said softly, staring up at the snowing night sky.

\-----------

Later that night

\-----------

Claire's side of the story

"Thank you so much for joining us for Christmas, hope I'll see you guys later." Claire said her goodbyes to Jill, Barry, and Forest. "We should do this more often Claire but next time, maybe at someone else's house..." Jill laughed, seeing Chris passed out drunk on the floor. Claire laughed and waved goodbye to everyone, all except for one person who was still there.  
"Shouldn't you be going as well? ...Or would you help me clean up?" Claire asked sweetly as she glanced up at Albert.

"Well... Would you like some help?" his lips held a slight smirk before he took a sip of water that he poured when everyone was saying goodbye.

"Y-Yes please..." Her cheeks were rosy as she smiled, heading for the table and picking up the plates. Meanwhile Wesker was picking up empty bottles of beer that was left around the place. Claire went to the sink and placed all the plates in the soapy mixture of water and food particles. "…Hey Wesker." Claire called his name out as she began to wash the dishes. "Yeah…?" He walked towards her, holding a variety of empty drinks. "Would you grab me a drink? Anything would be fine..." She said turning her head towards him, giving him a kind smile.

"Sure..." Albert said as he placed all the bottles on the bench and headed for the fridge. He opened the fridge up and grunted as there was mostly beer. "Soda…?" He asked. "Anything would be fine..." She tilted her head to look at him. "Alright, soda it is then." He said, grabbing the can. "Shit, give me a moment ...need to grab something." In a rush, Claire didn't even have a chance to ask before he disappeared with her soda. "You forgot to give me my drink..." She sighed out annoyed. "Albert!?" She called out. ‘What was so damn important that he took my drink.’ She thought to herself. “Albert!”

"I'm back, I'm back sorry, left my sunglasses in the other room..." He rubbed the back of his head as he handed Claire the opened soda. “I opened it for you.” Wesker said with a hidden grin. "Pfft, really? Are your sunglasses that important? And thank you." She laughed as she dried her hands, taking a long sip from the soda.

He smirked as he placed them on top of his head “They’re expensive, plus I look good in them."

"Alright..." She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Anyway, I think that's it. Thanks for helping, I would have gotten Chris to but uh he’s not available…” Wesker chuckled and nodded his head in agreement, smiling back at Claire "No problem..."

"Anyway, shall I let you ou-" Claire stopped, something was off.

"Claire? ...Is there something the matter?" Wesker raised a brow as he slowly walked towards her. Claire blinked a couple of times as she couldn’t tell if she was floating or falling. Everything felt numb. "I…I.." Her vision was getting blurry, she could barely stand. ‘What is happening to me?’ She thought. "Claire, darling…?" Wesker was right in front of her, to close in fact. She tried to take a step back but only managed to fall to the ground. She couldn't move even if she tried, she felt tired and her eyes felt heavy. "Ah W-Wesk-"

"Shhhhh..." She looked up to make out that he was looming over her, eyes slowly looking up at him, it made her skin crawl. He was smiling, but not in a friendly way. It was malicious.

"It will be all over soon..." His words were fading, she looked up at the man once more as she felt a hand touch her. Then everything faded to utter darkness.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Lost and Gone

" _My dear_ ~"

  
  
A dark broad voice echoed in the dimly lighted room.

  
  
" _You .... smell ... divine_ ~"

  
  
The dark figure brushed his fingers through Claire's hair. As he yanked it towards his nose, roughly inhaling the fresh smell of lavender through her hair.

  
  
"I'll make you mine, so no one can take you~"

  
  
The dark figure chuckled sinisterly, letting go of her hair.

  
  
" _It's a shame though .... that your big brother ... doesn't ... Suspect ... a thing._ "

  
  
\----------

  
  
**1998 February 25 - Raccoon city**

  
  
Chris gasped, panicking once again in his bed. Chris couldn't sleep anymore, ever since the disappearance of his sister. She's been missing for 3 months now. It started off as a worry, because she hadn't called or visited him over a week after the Christmas party.

He decided to visit her, but she didn't respond at home either. Then it became a Concern, she's been missing for a month at this point and the police were starting to get involved with the case.  
By the second month, he completely lost it. He couldn't sleep anymore, worrying if something bad happened to his only sister.

He asked everyone in the S.T.A.R.S team if she said something about leaving or wanting to go out for a while. But nothing came up.

  
  
Except for Wesker.

  
  
He stated to Chris that she wanted to have a jog out, after the Christmas party. In which, as he left the house he saw her leaving the house as well. Even with that information, that still doesn't help the fact that his sister could've been kidnapped. Just now, on the third month for this investigation. The search of Claire Redfield was running dry. Which wasn't helping him at all.

  
  
" ... Gahhhhhck~ ...." 

Chris moaned from the lack of sleep, which he decided to get out of bed and grab some coffee.

  
  
\------

  
  
" ... Chris? .... Chris ... CHRIS! .."

  
  
Jill yelled at Chris, trying to get the tired man attention towards her.

  
  
" ... W-What? .... what do you want? ..."

  
  
Jill frowned at Chris. Crossing her arms as she stared back with concern.

  
  
" ... Go home, you look terrible ..."

  
  
Chris frowned as well. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he stood up from his desk and stared back at Jill. The look in his eyes were as if a man had just lost his only child. A saddening sight to see, especially from Chris.

  
  
"I'm fine, just ... I haven't gotten very much sleep, That's all."

  
  
Jill continue to share at him.

  
  
"Jill, please... I'm... I'm..."

  
  
Chris stuttered. He held his breath, trying his best to fight back the tears that so longed to be released.

  
  
" ... Claire ... "

  
  
He no longer could hold back the pain, the pain that he might never see his sister again. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he tightened his fist.

  
  
" ... Fucking Hell! ..."

  
  
Chris slammed his fist on his desk, making Jill jump from his sudden action. Barry and Forest quickly got up from their desks to see all the commotion.

  
  
" ... Chris. bud. whats wrong?"

  
  
Chris didn't answer him. Instead, he walked off.

  
  
\--------

  
  
**1998 March 2 - Raccoon City**

  
  
Chris had completely lost it.

  
  
On March 1st at 5:23pm, police discovered a Red jacket with a sleeve missing and with the logo that said "Made In Heaven". After this discovery, Police check for prints but to no avail. 

Jill was at her apartment, she was dealing with some paper work at her desk when she got a call from Chris.

".. Chris? why are you calling me at a time like this?" She asked, placing her pen on the desk.

"Jill ... Can you ... Come Over .."

Oh no, he's was drunk again. last time this happened he wouldn't stop asking for her to come over and to top all that off, he wouldn't stop expressing how much he wanted to fuck her. God, Hopefully this time he won't do that again.

"Chris, have you've been drinking again?" Jill said with a concerned tone in her voice.

Chris went silent.

"Chris?" Jill's soft voice echoed onto the other side as she waited for an answer.

"... I ... miss ... her .." Chris softly whispered over the phone.

Jill knew that Chris had hit rock bottom after the discovery of Claire's Jacket. The thing was shredded like she was attacked by some animal. But the thing is, there haven't been any reports of wild animals in that region.

When the police told Chris that they found a Jacket in a hidden spot at the park, he rushed to the police station only to end up grieving when the police told him that there were no prints on the clothing.

He refused to accept the truth. They probably won't find her, but with no evidence everything pin points towards her probably not being alive.

Sadly, Chris was starting to believe it and he hated that.

" .. I know Chris, I know .." Jill's voice was soft.

".. But drinking your pain away won't solve anything." She stated

"... Jill ... what's the point? she's-"

"Alive" Jill quickly said, before Chris could finish what he was going to say.

"Jill Please ... She's Fucking dead!" Chris blurted out.

Hearing those words made Jill's fist tighten into a ball as she bit her lip.

"That's not true! I know that Claire wouldn't die to some fucking stranger! because she's a fucking Redfield!" Jill yelled back, as she waited for an answer. But instead of a answer, she only heard him softly laugh.

"Chris .. I-" Before she could say anything Chris quickly butted in.

"Do you really think ... she's alive" Chris's question echoed in Jill's mind as she tried to decide if she believed in what she was even saying.

"Yes, She's alive. Because it takes a lot to kill a Redfield, especially Claire" Jill said, softly smiling over the phone.

"Yeah ... I've forgotten how tough she is." Jill could hear him softly laugh over the phone again before it slowed down.

"I think it's best to keep looking, something else will pop up." Jill said, hearing Chris give a small hum in agreement.

"Also .. cut the drinking. Last thing I want is you coming over last at night pissed drunk." Jill asked.

The sound of Chris slightly grunting could be heard.

"Okay ... I'll Stop"

"Thank you." She said Gently.

\-----

**1998 February 30th - Raccoon City**

" _Dear, you wouldn't mind if I used your Jacket?_ " Wesker asked politely but Claire didn't answer.

" _Alrighty then Dear, Thank you._ "

Wesker grabbed the jacket with his black gloves, as he proceed to ripe of one of the sleeves off.

" _You won't need this anymore._ " He said throwing the sleeve away, then placing the rest of the jacket in a plastic bag.

" _That should do it. Now those men won't have a single clue of who could've taken you. A shame that no one has found you? wouldn't you agree?_" 

Claire didn't speak.

"Yes Yes, I know" He said as he grabbed his keys.

"Now, Come my Dear Claire. There's a Place I would like to take you too. A place that's special to me." he said, heading towards her.

He softly wrapped his hands around her legs then her back, lifting up her lifeless body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay ... it's finially here ... 😅😫
> 
> Sorry, it took like forever but I finally have an idea where i want this to go.
> 
> Overall, I hope you enjoy episode 4. I'm going to bed now.
> 
> Goodnight. *


End file.
